1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to inexpensive bibs and, more particularly, to an inexpensive bib having a continuous strap formed by slits in flat sheet material.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In the prior art, some disposable bib constructions utilize slit arrangements in flat sheets to provide deformable neck straps. An example of such a construction is that shown in Kellner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,644, but such constructions require special preliminary shapes for the sheets before the slits were placed in the bib sheet. Other constructions required cutting away or cutting out pieces of the sheet material in order to form the neck strap. An example of this type of construction is shown in Marder et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,157, and Schultz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,363. In these constructions, the cut out pieces result in unusable waste material. Still other prior art constructions result in nonusable or interfering flaps when the bib material is deformed into working shape. Examples of this type of construction are shown in Barager, U.S. Pat. No. 2,617,104, and Shearer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,048. Therefore, prior art disposable bib constructions utilizing slits in sheet material or the like have either required special shapes, the creation of waste material during construction, or unusable or interfering flaps. Thus, there has been a need for an inexpensive bib construction which would be simple and easy to construct without requiring special shapes and which would not generate waste material or the creation of unusable flaps or the like, and which is readily adaptable for use by patients confined to wheel chairs to protect their laps from food droppings during dining at a conventional dining table or while reclining in a chair or bed.